


Let The Future Hold

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana meets her grandson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Future Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Despite misgivings over potential babies born to their union being only a quarter Betazed, Lwaxana had found herself hoping and praying that the happy couple would find time in their careers to build their family. In no way did Lwaxana wish to deny her Little One the chance to be a mother over something so slight as genetics.

After all, Lwaxana had known only joy from Deanna.

When the communique finally came with the long wished for news, that Deanna was to have a child, Lwaxana cleared her entire year's schedule for hopes of being involved in the pregnancy and the arrival of the new Little One.

She would, when she finally arrived on the child's third month-day, insist that Riker had deliberately turned the universe upside down and set Q upon her to keep her away when Deanna needed her the most.

She picked up the child, surprisingly male, and held him close though, letting all her negative dissipate. This child, rich and thriving with life energies, was the future, and Lwaxana took comfort in that. Her own time, after all, was getting less in this universe. "Well, Little One, I need to teach you much, don't I?" she murmured, as his mind brushed hers so faintly.


End file.
